legofriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Into the Woods
Into the Woods '''is the fourth episode of the LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission (reboot) series. Synopsis An attempt to catch the graffiti artist who's been leaving his mark all over town, leads to a forest fire in the woods. Plot (Spoilers) Zobo is tracking Prankzy, disguised as a "cleaning machine", under the instructions of Olivia, who is watching what he sees through her headset. He plants a GPS tracker disc to Prankzy's motorbike and takes some pictures of him plastering Alvah posters with graffiti. Zobo begins making the sounds of a police siren as well as flashing his eyes blue and red, long enough for the girls, minus Mia, to corner Prankzy. Looking for a way out Prakzy sees Emma as an easy exit, running past her and escaping the girls yet again. They pursue him in the Mission Vehicle, but are stopped when he jumps the monorail bridge. A tearful Mia says goodbye to Daniel, who is going off to college. Mia is reminiscing over the good days at her tree house when Olivia calls. They explain that Prankzy has escaped deep into the woods and that they need Mia to track him as they feel they don't know the woods well enough. Mia agrees, but says they'll need a stronger set of wheels that will take the mountain trails and states she'll ask her parents for the camper van. The girls reach the tracker, only to discover that Prankzy has outsmarted them and left the tracker disc in the middle of the woods. However, the girls decide to camp out overnight in the woods since it's getting too late and dark to safely navigate the mountain road. When they are sorting out the sleeping arrangements because the camper van doesn't have enough beds for all of them and setting up their tents, a forest fire starts nearby. Mia runs off to investigate the cause of the fire and discovers a horse tied up next to a wooden shack, directly in the path of the fire. She unties the bridle, leaps onto the horse and has to jump several log fires to get back to the camper van. The danger isn't over, because the fire has caught up with Mia and the horse, so the rest of the girls have to get inside the camper van and drive fast to get away from it. They escape the flames just as the fire brigade comes. In the end the girls decide to have a sleepover in Mia's tree house. Fun Facts *The title of this episode is a reference to a 2014 Disney film of the same name. *When Olivia calls Mia she asks her if she has been crying, to which Mia explains that it's just her allergies. Olivia doesn't question this response, suggesting Mia may have some allergies. Quotes '''Emma: Sleepover camping trip! We'll roast marshmallows and tell ghost stories and get bitten by all kinds of bugs! Gallery 01GirlsAndDaniel.png|The girls and Daniel. 02Zobo'sFlawedDisguise.png|The point of a disguise is to not draw attention. StephanieLookingDirectlyIntoTheCamera.png|Stephanie looking directly into the camera isn't at all unnerving. Mia'sHouse.png|Mia's house. Daniel.png|Daniel before leaving town to go to college. Mia moping in the treehouse.jpg|Mia sadly looking at a photo of her and Daniel. Mia'sTreehouse.png|Mia's tree house 07MiaAndAndrea.png|Mia and Andrea. 09CampsitePreparation.png|The camper van in the woods. 10EmmaCarryingInflatableRaft.png|Emma unloading the inflatable raft. 11EmmaFalling.png|Until she trips and falls! 12AndreaOlivia.png|Andrea and Olivia. 13MiaCatchingFire.png|Mia admiring what she believes to be fireflies. Mia discovers a horse trapped by the fire.jpg|Mia discovers a horse trapped by the wildfire Mia's brave face.jpg Mia to the rescue.png Mia calms the horse down.jpg Mia unties the horse.png Mia rides the horse to safety.png Mia the fearless rider.jpg Lego friends ep-2.jpg|Olivia driving the camper van. 14FoundItems.png|Mia asked for useful items and this is what the girls found. 15UsefulItem.png|Emma and Olivia hiding their finds because Stephanie is the only one who found something practical. 16MiaItems.png|At least Mia used their finds for something, snack time! MiaTreehouseNight.png|Mia's Treehouse at night 17TreehouseSleepover.png|Treehouse sleepover. LEGO Friends Girls On A Mission - Ep 4 "Into The Woods" Category:LEGO Friends (TV series) Category:LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission Category:Season 1 (Girls on a Mission)